Big eyes
by Sparkly-Bat
Summary: It's amazing what women in love will do, Even with you're big eyes & big lies. Her dead heart belonged only to him, the devil himself, Klaus Mikaelson. But her loyalty belonged to Elijah who saved her as she turned into a vampire. Will Klaus be able to bring her into the dark side with him? Rated M for a reason!
1. One

**.**

 **Big** _eyes_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _R_ ated; **m**.

Enjoy darlings,

* * *

 _ **With you're big eyes**_ _..._

She could feel his hungry eyes roaming upon her naked back, burning through her innocent skin. Only then did she regret wearing that backless dress, maybe then she might not have tempted the devil.

Caroline was only there that night, for Elijah. Her saver, and that seemed to anger him. To her surprise he hid it well. Elijah held his hand out for Caroline, "Care for a dance?". A small smile spread across her face as she slid her hand, into his.

"Sure." Caroline said softly as she rose out of her seat, and floated over to the dance floor. They danced and danced and soon Caroline, warmed up and began to enjoy herself, and soon she let down my guard.

Until he came crawling over, smelling of fresh blood. A small hint of blood tainted the corner of his smirked lips. A taunting smirk it was. Her butterflies were soon backflipping, at the sight of him.

"Elijah," He muttered with his big eyes drawn on her, burning her once again. She could feel Elijah shift uncountably, as his arm snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him.

His smirked grew wider as he saw Elijah's tight grip on her. It pleased him to know he had his big brother, worried.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you." Klaus howled as his gaze turned on Eljiah.

Before she could stop herself, Caroline spoke her mind. "Yes! Actually." she growled as she narrowed, her pretty little eyes at him.

"We do." she half smiled at him.

Klaus was smirking as he watched her lips, speak every single word. Sticking his tongue out to lick the blood, off the corner of his mouth. Klaus then turned his eyes to his brother Elijah, giving him a warning look.

Elijah let out a low sigh, before slowly looking over at Caroline. "No." Elijah grumbled out.

"It's fine." he stated looking at Caroline with a frown, Caroline gawked at him not wanting to believe his words.

This angered Caroline deeply, she had heard many rumors about Klaus Mikaelson. None of them were good rumors. The only thing was Caroline wasn't too good at biting her tongue. Not even for the devil himself.

Turning herself away from Elijah, she focused her angry eyes upon Klaus. That taunting smirk still there, for her only.

"Why do you always have to prove, you're the alpha male?" she asked as she spat out.

Klaus was laughing inside, "I don't have to prove anything love. I am the alpha male!" he half spat back, proudly grinning at her.

Caroline scoffed, turning her head away from him.

"Come on." he mumbled, she glanced back at him.

"One dance," Klaus then raised his hand out, holding his hand out for Caroline. "I won't bite." he purred softly.

Caroline was speechless at his words, she then slowly looked behind her, at Elijah. He was still watching the both of them, with close eyes.

Her eyes were filled with sadness and worry, she let out a sad sigh. She looked back at Klaus, his smile growing as her eyes laid on his.

He knew he had caught her.

Caroline slowly placed her hand on his, ignoring the sudden rush of sparks, rushing into her body as their skin touched.

Klaus then pulled her further into the dance floor, away from Elijah's hunting eyes and ears. Spinning her around, so she could face Elijah. A little dig for his big brother.

Goosebumps formed on her cold skin, as she felt his arm slip around her waist. Pulling her close to his body, they swayed to the music. Their bodies moving in sink.

"You'd have loved the 1920's." He whispered in her ear, "The girls were reckless," he went on to say. " _Sexy_ , fun." he laughed lightly.

Caroline had a fowl scowl upon her face, as she spun them around. "They use to dance until they dropped." he said laughing once again.

She faked a laugh as she gazed up at him, "Don't suppose that ever happened, to their dance partners." she growled turning her eyes away from him.

Klaus looked down at her with annoyed eyes, "You should be nicer to me, I can have a nasty bite when I'm angered." he hissed flashing a wicked smirk.

Her eyes found his once again, but she kept her mouth shut. "But don't worry love, It can always be very pleasurable too." he chuckled deeply, winking at her.

Caroline tried her best not to react to his empty words, but her body had other plans. As she felt her Rosy cheeks, burning bright with embarrassment.

His devilish lips leaned down to her ear, nibbling softly at the ear lobule. "No need to be em brassed love, I do enjoy a good bite here and there."

Caroline closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath. Breathing down on her skin, his words tickling her with every word.

"It's time we left now." she heard Elijah say loud and firmly.

Her eyes shot open a rush of guilt filled her bubbling mind, a low angry growl escaped Klaus's mouth.

Digging his nails into Caroline's waist, she nearly gasped at the shock of it. Klaus was glaring at Elijah. "We haven't finished our dance yet Elijah." Klaus hissed flashing his pure white teeth at him.

Elijah rolled his eyes at Klaus, "How rude of you." Klaus taunted with a cheeky smirk. Caroline then tried to worm herself, out of Klaus's grip.

He wouldn't have it, he pulled her hard against him. Caroline let out a little gasp.

"I think it's best if I go with Elijah." Caroline fluttered out. Hoping Klaus would let her go, but he didn't. Instead she felt his hand roam down her body, behind her.

Caroline was about to slap him until she felt him, smack her bum hard. "Ow." she shouted. Elijah narrowed his eyes, as he watched Caroline flip around and slap, Klaus hard across the face.

Elijah then grabbed Caroline and pushed in front of her, knowing Klaus wouldn't be too happy about her slapping him.

Klaus let out a nasty hiss, he grabbed hold of Elijah's suit and snapped his neck. "Move." he shouted loudly.

Caroline panicked as she watched Elijah fell to the ground, with a loud bang. The other guest around them were now watching them.

Klaus had his eyes glued on Caroline. If she was still alive, her heart would be beating out of her chest.

She ran using her vampire speed to her advantage. A haunting smirk played, upon his lips as he stalked after her.

"Come out where ever you are." he chuckled.

Caroline ran all the way outside in the gardens, thick with worry. She was sure she would be dead if Elijah didn't wake up fast!

She hid behind the water fall thinking that was the best place, to hide.

"I know you're out here sweetheart." she heard him sang. "I can smell you're sweet smell darling." he chuckled darkly. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

A scream fell out of her lips as she felt strong hands, slap down on her shoulders. Klaus held on to Caroline tightly, as he lifted her upon her feet.

He said nothing but stared intensely at her, that evil smirk coming out. His eyes glanced down at the bloodily lip.

Caroline held her breath in watching him closely, noticing him moving in. Leaning in closer to her it wasn't long, until their noses were inches away.

Only then did she let out her breath. Tickling his nose, he laughed as he breathed in her scent.

"So beautiful." he whispered out.

Caroline was frozen to the spot, closing her eyes shut tightly as their lips met. A soft moan escaped her, sparks flew deep inside of her.

Their mouths moved in sink as they shared a heated kiss, she swears she could feel him smirking as she moaned, in his mouth. It was over before Caroline could stop herself, from enjoying anymore. Klaus watched his blank face, before leaning in to her face once again.

Only to lick away the blood from her bottom lip. He groaned as his hungry eyes gazed one last time at her.

He then grabbed her hand and raised it up to his mouth, and pressed a soft kiss to her bare knuckles.

"It has been lovely meeting you, Caroline." he whispered, as their eyes were glued to each other. Before she could react he was gone with the wind, her hand found her now swollen lip from his kiss.

They only thing that was on her mind that second, was how the hell did he know her name? They had never met before, and Elijah made sure not to call her name, just in case he had heard it.

Then,

 **Guilt**.

She felt nothing but guilt, he, Klaus was her first ever kiss. He stole that from her. She didn't want to feel, this way. Excitement.

Elijah...

Caroline felt guilt for Elijah, she knew she must tell him what had just happened. He wasn't going to be happy with her, he had warned her in the past about his brother. **_Silly me_** , she thought to herself. Knowing she had fallen under his spell.

* * *

Hey darlings! I hope you enjoyed this, yes I know a new story, but I promise I will finish this one as it will be a 5 part or even a 3 part. Until next time. x


	2. Two

**.**

 **Big** _eyes_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _R_ ated; **m**.

Enjoy darlings,

* * *

 _ **With you're big lies...**_

 _"He's trouble._

 _He'll just use you, then dump you!_

 _Be warned.."_

 **.**

The wind blew her dress around as she walked outside, she couldn't feel the cold like she use to. Sometimes she forgot that vampires don't feel the same things, as humans do.

There had been no sight of him at the party, half of her was disappointed. There had been no contact from him, since they shared that kiss.

Weeks, months had past. Five months to be exact, not that she had been counting. A small part of her thought, he might have reached out for her.

Elijah was right after all, use you then dump you.

She began the night full of nervous, and they soon flew away. Elijah told her his sister only invited them, because of Klaus. But there still wasn't any sign of him.

After all I'm nothing special..

* * *

Standing tall Caroline looked down in the garden, a small smile spread across her face, as she enjoyed the garden display.

Caroline moved closer to the balcony, leaning over the edge slightly. Her eyes noticed something moving, deep in the bushes.

It was a shadow that caught her full attention. There was a clearly drunk woman, dancing around the roses. Then out popped the mysterious shadow.

There Klaus stood handsome as ever, stalking his prey hungry like a wolf. She found herself breathless as she watched on. She swears she could almost hear a low howl, growling in the wind.

Watching him with close eyes, she couldn't bring herself to peel her eyes away from him. The door behind her opened, a low gasp left her lips.

Turning her gaze away she looked behind her, to see Elijah smiling over at her. "Hey.." she whispered as she spun her body around to face him.

"I thought you would be out here." he chuckled as he took a step towards her. Caroline laughed lightly, "Sorry parties aren't my scene anymore.." she trailed off.

As flash backs of her old human life came back to her, she use to be such a party animal. But them days are well and truly over. She wasn't a weak human any longer, she was strong and powerful now.

"We shouldn't be any longer now, Rebecca just wants us to stay a little longer. She said she has some speech to make, and it's important I hear it." he said with a sigh.

"Oh." Caroline chuckled nervously, her mind was else where than with Elijah. "Are you ok Caroline?" he asked her, noticing her wondering mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a tiny bit bored." she laughed flashing him a smile. Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder, "I promise we can leave as soon, as Rebecca has had her moment." he promised her.

"It's fine honestly no hurry." she said softly. "I was thinking of having a litte walk around the garden anyway, it looks so lovely." she said.

"Rebecca likes stand out." Elijah laughed, "I'll come find you when we're ready to go." he said as he nodded her goodbye. Caroline just smiled him off, then turned swiftly around, and looked down where Klaus once stood.

No one was there.

* * *

It took her longer than she thought it would, to get outside to the garden. Too many eager vampires trying to catch, a bite.

Taking a deep breath out Caroline slowly walked around the garden, her eyes looking around for a certain vampire. He must be good at hide and seek, she thought to herself. She was about to give up trying to find him, when all of a sudden Klaus crept around the corner.

A gasp blew in the air. His famous smirk was hanging loosely on his blood stained lips.

"Hello again, sweet Caroline." he purred out singing her name. His arms were crossed over his chest, he was stood up tall. Making her feel small under his gaze.

"Klaus." she breathed out. Arms pressed tightly against her sides, her nervous came flooding back but a slight excitement filled her.

His big eyes little by little gaze hungry up and down her body, twice. His tongue stuck out to lick away the stained blood, a soft moan come out of him.

That taunting smirk grew as his eyes starred deeply at her lips, "You look beautiful as ever." he teased with a little wink. Caroline frozen to the spot just watched him. She watched as he dropped his arms, and crept closer and closer over to her.

He stood a few inches away from her, her eyes were now looking down, to the ground not able to bare to look up at him. Scared he would bewitch her with his teasing eyes.

His soft lips, and kind words. She couldn't be seduced so easily. He would have to work a little bit hard, to get her. Or so she kept telling herself. She needed to distract him before he stole any kiss from her, once again.

"I saw you creeping around the garden, before. What were you doing?" she asked slowly glancing up at him.

A chuckled ran out of him as his eyes glued to hers, "Stalking me now are you?" his deep manly voice teased her.

"No." she spat. Her eyes searched him noticing his arms behind his back, she screwed her eyes up slightly. "What are you hiding?" she mumbled, looking up at him. She knew he had something hidden behind him.

Ever so slowly Klaus brought his arms in front of him, looking down at his hands Caroline, saw a single black rose with splashes of thick red blood stain on it, she knew for sure it was blood as she could smell it in the air.

Glancing up at him with confused eyes, Caroline frowned at him. Klaus just chuckled darkly, "Did Elijah not teach you, manners?" he chuckled again.

Pressing her eyes shut as she felt the rose touch her left cheek, he trailed it around in a circle then slowly trailed it along, to her lips. Caroline took a deep breath in, wanting nothing more than, to lick the blood from the rose. She couldn't, she mustn't. Caroline knew the blood was from a human, she promised herself she would never, drink human blood ever.

He pressed a ghost kiss to her soft cheek, before leaning in to her ear. "It was lovely to see you again Caroline." he sang her name again.

A shiver ran through her, feeling his hot breath tickle her neck with every word. Klaus dropped the rose in her hands, kissing the side of her neck before flashing away.

He was gone before she opened her eyes. Her mind was spinning, with the only crawling inside was the thought of him, touching her. In places he hadn't touched.

 _Yet._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

There it sat on her bed, taunting and teasing her curiosity. It was a big brown box with a huge white bow, around it.

She desired to know what was hidden inside of it, and her curiosity got the better of her. Under the bow, there was a small envelope with her name written on it.

 **Caroline Forbes**.

Turning it over a sign left her, as she ripped it open it read,

 _ **You are cordially invited to join me, as my date for the Mikaelson charity event.**_

Caroline then turned the invite over and read the back, Klaus had written a little message for her.

 _ **Save me a dance,**_

 _ **Fondly,**_

 _ **Klaus.**_

Caroline scoffed at his attempt to win her over, "Seriously." she spat as she threw the invite down shaking her head. Her hands then found the brown box as did her eyes, a few seconds went by before she dared to open the box.

Caroline found herself speechless as she gawked at the deep blue dress, folded neatly waiting for her to wear. Her heart wanted to burst into flames.

"Elijah!" she shouted out as she ran around the house, calling out for him. She found him locking lips with a brunette haired girl. Caroline slammed her mouth shut tight, Elijah pulled away from the brunette lady. "Caroline." he stuttered.

It pained her to finally see Elijah's secret lover, the one who had turned Caroline, into a vampire. The one and only Katherine Pierce.

"Ah, Caroline." Katherine chimed out with a great big grin, plastered on her pretty little face. Caroline gave her a smile small.

"I always wondered how you survived." she chuckled deeply. Katherine looked over to Elijah, blowing him a kiss. "I never knew my sweet Elijah took you in." she went on to say.

Caroline's smile began to slip, "What." Caroline mumbled out, her face full of confusion. Katherine was smirking now, knowing full well she had put her foot in it.

Elijah sighed as he gave Katherine a dirty look, "Caroline." he began to say, shifting his gaze towards Caroline. His eyes became soft as he looked at her.

"What is she talking about Elijah? You told me she asked you to look after me?!" Caroline began to mutter, pacing around in a small circle. She tried to think back to that day.

"Caroline, please calm down." Elijah asked, reaching out he grabbed hold of her shoulders. Holding her still on the spot. "Have you been lying to me this whole time?" she felt herself becoming tearful.

"Oh, so she doesn't know the truth then.." Katherine mumbled, biting down on my grinning bottom lip. "Katherina!" Elijah shouted at her.

Elijah looked over at Katherine and gave her an evil eye, "Leave us be." he growled at her. Katherine pouted her lips, "You should we would spend time together." she whined.

"Katherina, leave now. I'll come find you when I'm finished." he said firmly. Katherine just scoffed before she stormed off, slamming the door shut behind her.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

They both remind silent both of them not wanting to speak, a single word. Caroline couldn't bare to look at him, she was burning inside with anger. She had never been angry at Elijah before, but she certainly was super angry at him right now.

"I never wanted to hurt you." he whispered, pausing to let out a long sigh, filled with sadness. Caroline glanced over at him, but only for a few seconds.

"I thought if I told the truth, you would be upset, hurt. All I wanted to do was to make you're turning easier for you." he continued to say.

Caroline sat in her seat silent as a lamb, she was all ears. "You won't remember, but you took it really hard..." he trailed off, feeling guilty.

"Why don't I remember what happened?" she asked with a hint, of a hiss towards the end. Elijah looked down in guilt.

"I compelled you." he muttered under his breath. "What..but I thought only vampires could do that to humans? I don't understand Elijah." she cried out.

"I'm an original vampire, so that means I can compel other vampires.." he said calmly with a sad frown, ashed of himself.

"So you compelled me to forget, but why?" she asked even more confused, by the second. Elijah groaned loudly, scratching his chin.

"Well, when you were a human you met a vampire called, Damon Salvatore. He used you, draining you of you're blood, and used you're body. He would always compel you to forget." he paused as he looked over at Caroline.

Elijah noticed her face turn from confusion to anger, "Then one day he hurt you badly, so he forced you to take some of his blood. Then you got into a car crash. And Katherine was in town whilst this was happening, and Damon angered her." he stopped talking.

"Right.." she hissed watching him, as she got more and more pissed off. "Then what happened?" she demanded to know.

"Damon and Katherine had gotten into a stupid fight, and Katherine knew you and Damon were.." he paused from embarrassment.

"Were?"

Elijah chocked uncountably running a hand through his hair, "She knew you both were, having a...sexual..relationship." he mumbled embarrassed.

Caroline let out a light laugh, "You mean we were having sex, Elijah." she laughed again as she saw Elijah blushing a little bit.

"So she found you in the hospital and you know." he trailed off. "She killed me." she spat out. "Yeah." he whispered. Caroline let out a deep breath, her eyes wondered the room.

"Are you dating her?" she asked after some minutes of silence past them. Elijah paused to give it a thought. "You must hate me right now." he said avoiding the question.

"Elijah." Caroline said loud but calmly. "I don't hate you, I'm just.." she paused to sign. "I'm just hurt, and confused."

Elijah nodded his head understanding her feelings, "I don't really know what to feel." she half laughed out. "I totally understand." he said quietly.

"I'll leave you be." he said standing up on his feet. Caroline stayed in her seat but reached her hand out, and grabbed his arm stopping him from moving.

"Wait." she said. "You never answered my question."

Elijah smiled slightly "I can't help it Caroline, she stole my heart many, many years ago. It's hard for me to let her go." he mumbled softly.

Caroline dropped her hand from his arm, and smiled softly back at him. "Thanks.." she whispered. "Huh." she heard him say. "Thanks for telling me the truth, even if it was well over due." she laughed lightly.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline was left alone whilst Elijah and Katherine had left the house, her mind pondered wither she should go to the ball tonight.

Remembering she still hadn't told Elijah, but then it dawned on her, Elijah might not be home by the time the ball starts.

I could sneak out and go for an hour or two..Elijah might not even know, I've gone out.

"But what do I wear?" she said out loud, with a small sigh. Storming up the stairs, Caroline cleaned her wardrobe out. There wasn't anything that was a patch on that, dress Klaus had sent her. Caroline groaned loudly as she threw a dress down, turning her head to the side. Her eyes caught sight of the brown box.

Before she knew it, Caroline was dressed in the beautiful deep blue dress, the one Klaus bought for her. Her hair was pin up with a few soft curls hanging loose, that the side of her face.

Butterflies flies around her stomach as she sat in the car, that came to pick her up. She half expected to find Klaus sat inside, waiting for her. But she was all alone.

The car had stopped outside Klaus's house, and Caroline found herself gasping, with envy. This wasn't no house, it was a huge mansion. Much, much bigger than the one she lived, with Elijah.

Wanting to turn back around and run back home, she glanced behind her and saw her car, she came in driving off. She was trapped, she had no choice but to walk inside, and face her greatest fear. Klaus.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Entering the hallway Caroline could hear the loud music, plastering through the glass doors.

As she walked through the glass doors, Caroline bit down on her lip, her eyes roamed the ball room. Random vampires and humans, were dancing near the entrance way.

Caroline glanced around the room, she didn't need to look for Klaus as she instantly, felt his eyes roaming on her. A chilling shiver crept over her.

Following her gut feeling she turned her gaze to the side, she found Klaus stood at a table with a woman, she was laughing at what ever he had said.

Klaus wasn't listening to the woman in front of him, because Caroline had caught his full attention, the second she had walked in.

Their eyes met and she let out a sigh as she walked towards him, Klaus moved away from his lady friend, and moved towards Caroline.

Once they stood inches away he was smiling deeply at her, "Good evening." he purred softly.

"I, need a drink." she managed to mutter out before walking around him, and walk away. He watched her walk away, she felt his burning eyes every step she took, away from him.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hours had past and it was time for the big dance, everyone was told to find a dance partner. And of course for Caroline, Klaus tapped on Caroline's shoulder, asking for a dance flashing his cheesy smile at her.

Klaus took hold of her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, flashing her his best wicked smile. Caroline felt as if she could burst under his hungry gaze. They began to dance with out speaking a single word to one another.

Until Klaus broke their silence.

Watching her closely, he noticed how their bodies moved in perfect time. "I'm glad you came." Caroline didn't dare to look up at, him as she was too busy looking around at the other guests.

"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." she mumbled. Klaus twirled them around his eyes still glued to Caroline amazing beauty.

"You look ravishing in that dress." he said smirking greatly. "I didn't really have time to shop." she lied as they twirled around, her eyes still hadn't meet his.

Klaus smirked but choose to ignore her obvious lie, "You know," he said. "You're quite the dancer." he complemented her. They spun around again, "Well," she began to say still refusing to look him dead in the eye, feeling his burning gaze upon her.

"I've had training, I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." she said proudly, as they spun around again.

"I know."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Klaus found her standing outside, stood by his horse. He slowly begun to walk over to her, Caroline had been too busy watching, the horse in awe to hear Klaus's footsteps behind her.

"You like horses." he stated. Caroline turned her head to look at him, "I'm not talking to you, until you tell me why you, invited me here." she groaned as her eyes fell back to the horse.

"I fancy you," he softly said finally admitting his feelings out loud. Caroline glanced over to him.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes!" she said.

"Why?" he asked as she turned away once again. "You're beautiful, you.. you're strong. You're full of light." Caroline just rolled his eyes.

"I enjoy you."

"Well I'm spoken for." she fluttered out without thinking.

They stood in silence while Klaus looked away, licking his lips. "And to answer you're question." she said. "Yes, I like horses."

"But I also like people, and they like me. So I'll be inside." she huffed out before spinning around, and walking away from him. And yet again he walked her walk away.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"So..What did you want to show me?" Caroline asked nervously, as Klaus walked them in his private study. "One of my passions." he said looking up at one of his paintings.

Caroline looked around the desk area, "Wait a minute, did. Did you do theses?" she asked him while picking one, of his drawings up to look at.

"Yeh." he said. "Erm," "actually one of my landscapes, is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice." he trailed off at the end. He look back at her, "Have you been?" he asked.

Caroline sighed as she looked down with sad eyes, "I've never, really been anywhere."

"I'll take you." Caroline glanced over at him to scowl, "Wherever you want. Rome."

"Paris." Caroline spread a smile across her face.

"Tokyo?" he said with a little laugh. Caroline laughed along with him. "Wow." she said they laugh together.

"Must be really nice, to just snap you're fingers and get whatever you want?" she said. Klaus's smile soon slipped away.

"Is that why you collect hybrids?" she questioned him. "A little servant army to take you places, and bring you things?" she went to question him more.

Klaus wasn't too pleased with her litle questions. "You're making assumptions." he growled as his smile turned into a frown within seconds.

Caroline just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, Klaus had, had enough. "You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave." he gritted out through his teeth, trying to remain calm around her.

Caroline turned to face him face to face, "I get it." she spat out. "You're father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either." she said looking him in the eye. Klaus started right back at with with a huge angry scowl, on his face.

"And that's why you compel people, or you sire them, or you try to buy them off." she paused to sigh. "But that's not how it works." she shook her head.

"You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them."

Klaus remained silence as Caroline ripped into him, she shook her head one last time, before storming off out of his room and out of his house.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

By the time Caroline had made it back to Elijah's house, the house was totally empty. No Elijah or Katherine in sight.

Walking up in her bed room she had her phone glued to her ear, hoping Elijah had left her a voice message.

He hadn't.

She sat down at her desk she looked at herself in her mirror, she felt guiltily for being rude to Klaus. Looking down closer into the mirror he saw, something sitting in the middle of her bed.

Caroline saw a long slim box sitting on her bed. she stood up and walked over, to her bed and pick the box up. "Seriously." she scoffed as she unwrapped it.

"Just, give up already." she huffed out whilst rolling her eyes, softly. Popping it open she found a rolled up, piece of paper.

It was a drawing of her and a horse, it was beautifully drawn. That she couldn't deny. She noticed a little note, at the bottom of the drawing.

 _ **Thank you for you're honesty,**_

 _ **Klaus.**_

Under the drawing was a sparkly bracelet, that to was simply, gorgeous. Her eyes gazed down upon the sparkes, she held onto close to her chest.

A frown came upon her face, knowing she would have to hide, theses from Elijah. God knows how he would, react to seeing them.

Her loyalty to Elijah meant everything, when though he had lied to, for so long. She could never break her loyalty to him. Even if it meant she had stay away from Klaus for good.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey darlings! Hope you enjoyed the second part to this story, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. A huge, huge thank you to everyone who fav'd & followed & reviewed! Means a lot so thank you again.**

 **Much love Bambi x**


End file.
